


Baby Girl

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light daddy kink, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, unprotected sex, yes they're aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "If someone asked Iwaizumi how he ended up with Hitoka Yachi in his bed, hazy eyed and whimpering his name, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to tell them."





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me. this was supposed to kyouyachi and i feel like that's obvious but *shrugs*

If someone asked Iwaizumi how he ended up with Hitoka Yachi in his bed, hazy eyed and whimpering his name, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to tell them.

Of course he wouldn’t tell them even if he managed to find the words to describe the series of random events where they (sometimes literally) ran into each other, how accidental meetups lead to acquaintanceship, how that lead to grabbing food together, how that lead to soft, stolen kisses that threw him for a loop because soft had always been so out of his range.

It’s no one’s fucking business how he came to have Yachi in his bed, really. It’s no one’s fucking business how soft she is, how surprisingly needy she is, how pliant she is under his hands.

He’d just tell anyone that tried to nose into their business to piss off.

Because that would fuck it up. It would _ruin_ this. It would ruin his opportunities to catch the flush on her cheeks, hear those tiny little moans, taste the cherry chapstick on her lips, feel how fucking _wet_ she gets when he noses up her neck and growls how he wants her, how she drives him crazy in her pretty little sundresses, how fucking _hard_ she makes him just by sitting in his lap, humming his name.

He does just that, slicks those pretty little panties to the side and runs a finger up her slit, teases at her clit as he rumbles out nice and low- just how she likes- about how he _wants_ her.

“So fucking wet, baby girl,” he growls in her ear, pleased with it, with how she trembles and moans _just for him_. “Were you thinking about it today? When we were at the park? Could swear you were teasing me. Wanted you so bad. Want you so bad right now.”

“H-Hajime…”

It comes out as a whimper and Iwaizumi has to hold back a groan at how _pretty_ it sounds coming from his sweet little baby girl. He pulls her more firmly against him so she can feel just how hard she makes him, just how much she gets him going.

“Just wanted to pull you off the trail so I could go down on you,” he tells her, gently nipping at her neck and moving a finger to stroke over her slit again, tease at her opening. “Would have just flipped your dress up and pulled those pretty little legs over my shoulders while you leaned against a tree. Would have ate you out with all those people walking by.”

Yachi _whines_ at that and he grins a little, bites at her neck a bit harder as he slips a finger into her.

She’s a sweet little baby girl- _his_ sweet little baby girl- but, god, if she doesn’t have her own naughty side, her own little secret kinks.

He rocks his hips up against her, laves his tongue over the teeth marks he’s left. Later on she’s going to flush and squeak over them, scold him for marking her where others can see. He knows she will but he knows she loves it too, has seen her gaze fall so hazy over them, has seen her swallow back whimpers as she’s touched at the marks, stared at them in the mirror.

He loves her wearing his marks just as much as she loves receiving them, loves covering her with them- with _him_ \- and making her writhe and whimper. He can’t wait to lay her out and bite his way down her body, dig his fingers into her hips to leave bruises and have her beg for _more_.

But not now. Now she’s in his lap, leaned back against his chest and trembling, digging her fingers into the covers in an effort to hold back those little noises that drive him crazy, to keep from rocking against his hand. Now is the time to slip another finger in, growl into her ear and make her tremble even harder, whimper. Now is the time to thumb at her clit while curling his fingers _just right_ to make her throw her head back against his shoulder, let out a strangled, pleading call of his name.

He’ll never get over how easy it is to work her up, how fucking _lost_ she gets in it, how satisfying it is to have her _melt_ at his touch.

“Needy,” he teases, curling his fingers again and biting into her shoulder when she brings a hand up to muffle a whine. “Don’t try to hide it, baby girl. I want to hear you.”

It’s always an effort to get her to let go, to break her from her embarrassment and get Yachi to the point where she can let herself be loud. It’s always an effort but he always gets her there, coaxes her and knows that she loves it, loves him telling her to be loud, loves the embarrassment it brings her. It’s cute, almost, seeing just how much more she gets into it when he tells her to let go, when he doesn’t let her hold back.

She has such a need to please and it makes him _hungry_.

A sniffle comes from Yachi but then she whimpers properly, lets her hand drop back to the covers as she shakes against him, tightens up around his fingers. He knows she’s looking down at his hand through her lashes, knows she likes to watch this part. Yachi has a _thing_ for his hands, for how big they look against her, and Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he didn’t have a thing for it as well.

“That’s it, baby,” he tells her, nuzzling against her neck when she mewls his name. “Such a good girl for me.”

The way she tightens up around his fingers makes him growl in satisfaction. She’s so _needy_ and she’s so _good_ and he _loves_ how she gets even more wet when he gives her the praise she deserves, loves how she whimpers out at it.

“Daddy, please,” she begs.

He can hear the light desperation in her voice, catches how her voice is choked and already knows she’s close to crying. She’s such a _sensitive_ little baby girl for him.

He slips in another finger and swears at the choked little sob that sounds from her, swears when he feels her back arch up and her body tense.

“That’s it,” he mutters, nipping along her neck and fingering her just right to make her let out strangled little moans. She’s so _tight_ around his fingers, so fucking _wet_. “You feel so good, baby girl. Wanna have you ride me next, feel you on my cock.”

He pairs the words with the lightest thumbing of her clit that he can manage, earns her head dropping forward and her shoulders shaking as she tries to rock against his hand, fuck herself on his fingers.

“P-please, Daddy, please,” she begs, voice tear stained and wavering. “I w-want to c-come, please.”

Iwaizumi groans and works his fingers faster, grips at her thigh with his free hand.

She’s such a _polite_ baby girl, so sweet and needy. He’s still just as affected by her pretty, pretty pleading as the first time he heard it and he wants _more_. He wants to hear her beg and whimper and whine. He wants to hear how hard it is for her to hold back, how frustrating it is for her not to come just yet. He wants to hear her, feel how tight she gets when he tells her no, see how obedient she is just for _him_ , see what a _good girl_ she can be.

“Not yet,” he tells her, bowing forward so he can nip at her neck. “Ask one more time, baby girl. Beg nice and pretty for me.”

Iwaizumi can feel the silent sob that rakes through her at that, feel her get impossibly tight around his fingers, feel just how close to the edge she is. Her shoulders shake before she’s able to say anything but then the begging comes and it’s just so, so fucking _pretty_ and _good_ that he almost slips his fingers out so he can push her to the bed and have her come on his cock first.

“Pleasepleaseplease. Daddy, _please_. Please l-let me come. I’ll be g-good. _Please Hajime_.”

Her voice almost pitches into something near a keen at the end and Iwaizumi growls, fingers her hard and leans so he can tear his teeth into her already bruising shoulder.

“Come for me, baby. Show me what a good girl you are,” he tells her, kissing at her shoulder and gripping at her thigh even tighter, starting to make it bruise. 

The thought that she’s going to have wear tights to hide her bruises for the rest of the week is incredibly satisfying.

Yachi whimpers and then she’s crying out, digging her fingers into his thighs and mewling his name as her hips rock against him. Iwaizumi groans a little as he feels her come on his fingers, swears and brings his lips to her ear so he can mumble encouragement to her.

“That’s right, baby. Ride my fingers. Get all of it. You’re such a good girl. Sound so pretty moaning like that. You like it? Want some more? Such a _needy_ baby girl for me.”

The way she cries as she grinds against his fingers, riding out her orgasm, is nothing short of perfection.

When she starts giving little whimpers and going soft against him, Iwaizumi takes that as his cue to slip his fingers from her. She moans when he lifts her and turns her around, ducks her head in an attempt to hide flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. Iwaizumi tips her head up with a knuckle and runs his tongue over his teeth at the fucking _gorgeous_ sight of _his_ baby girl- _his_ Yachi- looking at him with pink cheeks and heavy eyes. Her lips part for him when he touches at them with his fingers and he slips them into her mouth without hesitation, smirks a bit when her lashes lower even more and she starts sucking on the digits.

“That’s right, baby girl,” he mutters, keeping his voice nice and low for her. “Such a good girl cleaning up after yourself. Do you taste yourself on my fingers? Like it? You should. You taste so, so sweet.”

A mewl slips out from her, vibrates around his fingers and makes him groan. Iwaizumi keeps her sucking on them as he pulls his cock out clumsily with his free hand, smiles to himself when she whines almost petulantly when he slips the digits from her mouth.

“Needy,” he teases, leaning down to nip at her bottom lip. “Don’t you worry- I’m gonna give you something even better.”

He takes one of her hands and pulls it down low, has her pull aside her panties while he grasps her tiny, tiny waist and lifts her up. She trembles when he does and he grins, lowers her down onto him as slow as possible. It’s a test of self-control but it’s _worth_ it to watch her throw her head back, to hear her gasp and moan, tremble and let out a tiny sob when he’s all the way in.

She’s so _tight_ around him and so _warm_ and it just feels _so fucking perfect_ when she squeezes around his cock, digs her nails into his shoulder through his shirt.

Iwaizumi takes a breath to steady himself, closes his eyes and waits a moment before slowly rocking up into her. Yachi whimpers and shakes in his lap, digs her nails even deeper and lets out a needy little whine. He keeps it slow at first, only starts to pick up the pace when she begs him for more, _please_.

Iwaizumi smiles to himself, gently puts a hand to the back of her head and draws her forward so he can give her a light kiss.

“Okay baby girl,” he tells her, smiling against her trembling lips. “I’ll give you more.”

He gives her another soft peck and then grips her hips, squeezes the soft, soft flesh and then lifts her up only to pull her down roughly.

The ragged cry she lets out is so unbelievably satisfying.

He fucks her just like that, lifting her and bringing her back down roughly, rocking his hips up with a growl to meet her, fuck into her so fucking _deep_. It jostles her, makes the straps of her pretty little sundress slip down her shoulders. Iwaizumi gives a rough thrust and pulls her down tight against him, grinds into her and growls to her to hold her dress up for him so he can _see_. Yachi sniffles but obeys, lifts the skirt of it and whines when he undoes the little buttons down her front, exposes her to him.

Iwaizumi smiles in satisfaction and grabs her waist again, starts fucking her nice and rough. Her soft little noises get louder and louder with each thrust and Iwaizumi groans when she tilts her head back, exposes her throat to him. He leans forward and bites at it, nips and marks it even further. He only pulls away when she keens and lets out a sob, when she squeezes so tight around him that he almost comes without thinking.

Iwaizumi jerks his head back and grits his teeth a little, watches as her head lolls to the side just a bit and watches as those soft, pretty breasts bounce gently as he fucks up into her. It’s a fucking _beautiful_ sight and Iwaizumi can’t help but going a little rougher, gathering her up into his arms and pushing her back onto the bed. Yachi moans at that, throws her head back and wraps a leg around his waist as she pants and lets out these _perfect_ little cut off, choked whines. It’s even tighter like that, even better, and Iwaizumi curses, grits his teeth as he grinds deep in her.

“Daddy, p-please,” Yachi whimpers, one arm thrown over her head to grasp at the covers while her back arches so, so pretty. She looks so out of it with the little tears filling pretty brown eyes, with the almost feverish flush across her cheeks. “Please, _please_.”

Her mewling comes out so fucking _sweet_ and _needy_ and all Iwaizumi can do is growl and go harder, fuck his pretty little baby girl so the next time she tries to beg it just comes out in a jumbled, desperate mess.

“P-please l-let me- I- please- I _need-_ Daddy, _please_.”

Iwaizumi groans at her pleading and leans down, folds those slender, lovely legs so he can get deeper with his thrusts. Yachi starts crying with that, trying to grind against him as she clenches down tight and lets out stuttered little pleas.

“Come for me, baby girl,” Iwaizumi mumbles against her lips, nipping at the bottom one and trying not to pant. “Wanna feel you on my cock, want you to make me come.”

A keening, broken little sob slips from Yachi at that and he feels her squeeze tighter, shake as he moves to bite into her shoulder. He grinds in nice and deep, barely leaves her as her arms fly to wrap around his shoulders, pull him tight against her. Every grind, every bite makes her shudder and tighten more around him as she just _sobs_ his name.

“HajimeHajime _Hajime_. _Daddy_. _Hajime_.”

“That’s it, baby,” he tells her, voice almost a little hoarse as he forces back his own orgasm. “Come for me, sweetheart. Daddy wants you to come.”

There’s a keen and a whine and Yachi arches her back, presses against him as she gets impossibly tight around his cock and comes _hard_. It’s impossible to stave off his own orgasm as she rocks against him and rides hers out with little mewls and whimpers. There’s maybe three seconds where his will stays strong but then his vision goes fuzzy and his teeth grit together tight as his hips stutter and pleasure washes through him like a fucking hurricane.

Iwaizumi moans and grinds into her the best he can, braces himself over her trembling body and pants before dropping his head down to kiss away the tears dripping from the corner of her eyes. He kisses them away and peppers soft little pecks to the corner of her mouth, swallows the hazy little whine that slips from her when she turns her head to kiss him. He keeps it slow and sweet, nips at her before dropping his head to the crook of her neck so he can nuzzle against it and mutter against her throat as he catches his breath.

“So good, baby girl. You’re so perfect, so good for me. So, _so_ _good_. So pretty, so tight. Love you, sweetheart. Love you so much.”

Yachi whimpers at the praise and gives a sniffle and a shake, paws at Iwaizumi until he slips out and picks her up with tired arms. He settles them against the pillows and kisses at her temple, smiles against her skin when she mewls softly.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” he asks quietly, nuzzling against her slightly sweaty hair. Iwaizumi slides his hand down over her, slips his hand below her panties to tease her a bit. “You need more?”

Yachi whines and shakes her head, bats weakly at his arm and lets out a pleading little noise. Iwaizumi just smiles and presses another kiss to temple, slips his fingers out from her panties and licks at the sticky bit of cum clinging to his fingertips.

“Okay, baby girl,” he tells her. “No more. You can rest now. Want to lay down with daddy?”

Yachi curls up a little bit and nods, hides her face against his shoulder. Iwaizumi just smiles and shifts them so they’re laying down, pulls her against his chest and presses soft kisses to her hair.

It’s so cute how shy she gets after they fuck.

He pets over her back as she hides her face against his chest, lets himself relax as she softens against him and burrows further into him. He knows that he should clean her up but sleep is way too tempting and his eyes fall close with little resistance. Iwaizumi holds Yachi close and lets himself drift off slowly, smiles a little bit when he feels her shift against him, lift her head.

“Thank you, Hajime,” she whispers quietly. She drops her head again and hides her face against him, squirms before adding very quietly, “I love you.”

Iwaizumi smiles at that, feels something warm course through him. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and holds her a bit more tightly, smiles against her as he counts his blessings.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
